


everything you want (close up)

by ninemuses



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Groupies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemuses/pseuds/ninemuses
Summary: The girl nips at Seulgi’s neck, giggling in that silly, high-pitched way again. Seulgi yelps, her arms awkwardly hovering over the girl’s frame as if trying to preserve her modesty. “You didn’t tell me it was going to be that kinda party. I didn’t know you were so wild,” the girl says to Seulgi, completely disregarding the others present. She leans down and tugs Seulgi’s bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth.Something hot and uncomfortable flares inside Irene.Irene, Seulgi, casual sex (with others and maybe each other) and lots of explicit pining.





	everything you want (close up)

**Author's Note:**

> This is wildly OOC, and quite self-indulgent. I don't know what this is or where it's going, but the idea wouldn't get out of my head, and it's a nice way to dabble in a genre I've never touched before. Cross-posted from AFF.

It starts, quite unpredictably, at an after concert party in London.

The club is frequented by the obscenely wealthy and the wildly famous; discreet, depraved, and a perfect setting for hushed hook-ups and back-alley makeouts that never make it to paparazzis.

At around 2 am, when the sweat-slicked masses have just begun to find their rhythm, Irene catches the eye of a leggy blonde coiled around the hulking body of a thirty-something man with too much gel in his hair.

It takes approximately thirty minutes—in which the increasingly distressed man downs at least three neat whiskeys, and his companion throws increasingly longing looks her way—before there’s a whisper in her ear, and a beckoning arm around her waist.

It’s a familiar refrain: “I don’t usually do this, but. _God_ , I’m a huge fan. You really are her, right?”

 _She_ doesn’t usually do this, but Irene’s only human.

They’re pawing at each other against the door of her hotel room in record time, the throbbing music and mass of bodies already a forgotten memory.

It’s only when Irene’s pressed her key-card against the sensor, and pushed her companion through the narrow hallway into her sprawling suite, that she realizes that the room is already occupied.

“Oh.”

Seulgi’s shirtless, lying on one of the massive twin beds. With a dark-haired girl sitting astride her, who is stark naked.

“I thought you were at the club? Where’s Yerim?” Seulgi’s face is red, obviously embarrassed at being caught mid-hook up. She makes to sit up, but a tanned arm violently pushes her back down. The action is followed by inappropriate giggling from the girl.

“I—well, as you can see. I came back.” Irene’s companion is getting antsy, still pressing kisses against the side of her face. Irene would flush at the sudden audience to their intimacy, except _she’s_ still clothed. In her opinion, this gives her an edge over the opponent.   

Seulgi’s partner seems to have no such qualms. Not only does she seem very confident in her nakedness—which Irene can appreciate—but she also seems quite eager to move past the interruption.

The girl nips at Seulgi’s neck, giggling in that silly, high-pitched way again. Seulgi yelps, her arms awkwardly hovering over the girl’s frame as if trying to preserve her modesty. “You didn’t tell me it was going to be _that_ kinda party. I didn’t know you were so wild,” the girl says to Seulgi, completely disregarding the others present. She leans down and tugs Seulgi’s bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth.

Something hot and uncomfortable flares inside Irene.

“Might as well,” she mutters, cutting off Seulgi, who’d pushed the girl away, and seemed to be on the verge of opening her mouth to let out some protesting babble.

Irene finally acknowledges the girl--Roisin? Rachel?--still planting kisses down her neck, with a small smile. “I hope you don’t mind?” She gestures towards the background figures with an arm.  

(Was it Veronica?)

Maybe-Veronica grins at her, with shining eyes. “Of course not. Anything for you,” she replies. She displays her devotion with a messy kiss, eager and full of teeth.

It’s a touching sentiment. Still, Irene pushes her away after a few indulgent seconds. She starts stripping in an efficient manner, prompting Probably-Not-Veronica, Possibly-Rachel to do the same.

Once Irene’s folded her slacks and hung her shirt up in the cupboard, she points to the bed.

“What the hell are you doing?” Seulgi calls out from somewhere across the room.

Irene doesn’t bother to respond.

She pushes Perhaps-Rachel until she’s sprawled out on the bed diagonally, arms akimbo. She’s a far cry from the sultry presence in the bar, with her parted mouth and worshipping gaze.

Irene feels a crackle of power run down her spine like electricity.

“Carry on. _We_ certainly won’t disturb you. Besides, there’s nowhere else we can go, and you guys don’t seem in a hurry to leave either.” Irene looks up to smirk at Seulgi, who’s gaping at her, completely oblivious to the Long Armed Leech currently sucking at her pulse point.

If Irene didn’t know any better, she’d almost file the look on Seulgi’s face under _terror._

But she’s got better things to occupy her mind (and her hands) with. She waves dismissively at Seulgi, whose face is still horrified but a tad more resigned, and diverts her attention back to her companion.

Could-It-Be-Rebecca winks coquettishly, and pulls Irene in by her shoulders.  

Not many words are exchanged that night, but when Irene finally does come, it’s to the sound of Seulgi’s half-restrained moans while someone _else_ works away to get _her_ off.

The blonde leaves soon after at Irene’s insistence, leaving the entire bed free, just as Irene likes it. She’s not big on post-coital cuddles, at least not with partners from one night stands.

She doesn't get any sleep that night while Seulgi snores away, sated.


End file.
